Time
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: doojoon dipenuhi kebimbangan. kisah cintanya tiba-tiba tak seindah buku dongeng yang selalu didengarnya saat kecil. hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Gayoon, bahkan sudah seperti pukul 12.30 yang saling membelakangi. Mungkinkah ia memperbaiki semua? dan meyakinkan Gayoon bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang tepat untuk gadis itu. DLDR. M for nothing


**_TIME_**

all cast adalah milik Tuhan seru sekalian alam. Saya hanya meminjam sebagai hadiah, eh.

dibuat dalam rangka cinta tak berbalas kepada doo ahjussi yang makin hari makin cucok dijadiin calon bapaknya anak-anak. ok. happy reading chingu. kalau ada yang kurang berkenan silakan protes di kotak review. loph u-Beb

 _Karena saat dia terluka, kamu sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama._

Dojoon menutup buku yang sedari tadi ditekuninya. Tak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada, atau mungkin dia tidak sedang beruntung menemukannya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, sudah lebih dua jam ia duduk di sana. Pantas saja ia mulai bosan. Sebenarnya, membaca hanyalah alasan yang sengaja dibuatnya. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Lebih membuatnya lelah dan bosan melebihi ketebalan ensiklopedia.

Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur. "Haruskah aku menelfonnya?" batinnya bimbang. Segelas air yang ia tuang, diteguknya hingga tandas. "Tak perlu." Rapalnya cepat. Kalau dia -kekasih yang membuatnya hidup dan mati dalam masa yang sama- memikirkan betapa ia mencemaskannya, ia seharusnya bersikap seolah ia membutuhkan Dojoon lebih dari apapun. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal seperti itu -lagi.

Tiit. Pintu terbuka pelan. Gadis itu muncul. Masih dalam balutan coat maroon yang dibelinya tahun lalu. Coat yang tak pernah ia ganti meski sebenarnya ia mampu membeli 100 potong coat serupa. "Setiap benda memiliki nilai sejarah." begitu ucapnya setiapkali dojoon merenggek meminta ia menggantinya dengan yang lain.

"Belum tidur?" Sapanya pada Dojoon yang masih berdiri ditempat. Ia diam dan hanya berdiri tanpa merubah posisi sedikitpun. Gadis itu tersenyum segaris, dikecupnya pipi Doojoon pelan lalu dipelukanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk,

"Aku sudah pulang, tidurlah." Doojoonjoon masih diam. Gayoon mengentikan aktifitasnya, kedua alisnya tertaut. "Apa ada yang salah? kau melihatku seolah ingin menelanku hidup-hidup."

"Kalau saja bisa." Balas Doojoon cepat lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu. Gayoon melongo "Kau-."

"Aku pulang." potong Doojoon tanpa menoleh. _Aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi. Aku bersumpah untuk itu._ Makinya dalam hati.

 _Karena waktu adalah penguji yang paling setia_

"Hei." Doojoon membuka mata berlahan. Segaris senyum menyambutnya hangat. Ia ikut tersenyum. "Jam berapa ini?" Ucapnya sambil mendongak -mencari letak jam meja yang kadang dipindahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Gayoon menarik kepala Dojoon hingga kembali ke bantal.

" _Just enjoy our time ahjussi_." Doojoon terdiam sejenak -mengumpulkan kesadaran lalu tersenyum kecil-. Ditariknya tubuh mungil Gayoon hingga tenggelam dalam dekapannya, "Ah, Ini terasa nyaman." Gumamnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Ahjussi."

"Hm."

Tak ada suara. Doojoon membuka mata. Menjauhkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Gayoon.

Alisnya tertaut. "Kau kenapa?" Suara Doojoon mendadak khawatir, "Apa lapar?" Tanya Doojoon tanpa melepaskan pandangan, Gayoon mendongak. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Gayoon tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Doojoon lembut. "Ahjussi, selalu menemukan alasan bertahan di sampingku _" karena kalau tidak, aku mungkin…_

"Bukankah memang selalu ada?"

Doojoon meringis. Setitik bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Waktu benar-benar membuat banyak hal berubah,

 _Right now we're like clock hands up 12:30. We have our back to each other. Looking at different places._

"Hyung," sebuah suara memanggilnya pelan, "Apa kau sibuk?" Doojoon diam sejenak, melihat jam tangan sekilas lalu kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Dongwoon melangkah mendekati Dojoon, "Junhyung-hyung ingin betemu denganmu," ucapnya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi."Aku juga."

Dojoon menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Wae?"

" _Geunyang…._ "

"Aku sibuk," potong Doojoon cepat, "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. _Mianh_."

" _Just few minutes. Okay!."_ Intonasi suara Dongwoon meninggi, "Apa kau robot? Kau bahkan tiak pernah punya waktu untuk bertemu dengan kami." Dongwoon mendesah pelan, "Kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi hyung."

"Kita selalu bertemu" balas Doojoon tak mau kalah.

"Rapat perusahaan tidak bisa dibilang pertemuan bagi kita hyung," dongwoon menhembuskan nafas pelan. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tentang itu?" Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar, "Kami menunggumu di tempat biasa. Terserah kau mau datang atau tidak."

Doojoon terdiam sejenak, kapan terakhir kali ia berkumpul dengan mereka? Sebagai teman, sebagai keluarga,

Drtt,, sebuah pesan membuyarkan lamunannya, ia tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu sekarang, kemana harus kembali.

TBC


End file.
